Ichimaru Gin baby daddy
by Jane Catt
Summary: An Ichimaru Gin Baby daddy. reader insert


**_Author's_****_ note:_******_So, I decided to make another baby daddy, but this one, got a kind of long ^^' Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy. I decided to let you name the kid as well ^^_**  
**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Bleach characters or you. I only own the plot and the name for the zanpakuto.**  
_

**Bleach Baby daddy: Ichimaru Gin**

**How it happened:**

You have been recently assigned as Ichimaru's Gin assistant by Aizen. Like both of them, you were a former shinigami, but your rank in Soul Society wasn't as high as theirs. You had follow them, not because of your loyalty to Aizen, but to Gin; being the only one that knew from the very beginning about his plans about Aizen. However, since Gin knew how Soul Society would see you if you went willingly with them, and to give you a chance to return to Soul Society if you wanted, he faked your kidnapping. This way it would seem as you were forced to go with him and not because you wanted to.

You smiled as you wandered through Las Noches, thinking that Gin was much more intelligent than Aizen credited him for.

Suddenly, you heard a male chuckle behind you and without turning, you already know who it is: Grimmjow. He made you turn around to face him; in his face, a savage grin.

- Well, well, if it isn't ( )-chan! It's dangerous to wander like this alone, you know? - His grin became creepier by the second, but you tried to shake that feeling away.

- Very funny, Grimmjow, but I have to get going! - He chuckled again before, in a quick movement, pinning you to the wall; grasping your frail wrists on his large hand.

- You aren't going anywhere, ( )! You're mine now! Gin is not here to protect you this time! - At this words, you watched in fear as Grimmjow bent over as he prepared to kiss you. However, all of a sudden he stopped abruptly when he felt a zanpakuto being pressed against his back, followed by a menacing voice.

- Let go of her Grimmjow! Or ya dead! - The Espada scoffed before pulling away from you, letting you fall on the ground. When he went away, you looked up to see Gin looking at you with his usual grin back on his face.

- Gin-sama! - He chuckled and helped you to get up.

- Ya don't have to call me that, ( )-chan. Ya know that. Are ya okay? - You nodded shyly.

- I'm fine. Thank you Gin. I really thought that he... - He cut you off before you could finish.

- Forget 'bout that ( )-chan. Grimmjow has to learn to keep it in his pants. Besides, I'll never let him hurt ya. - You smiled a little.

- Thanks. You came just in time. - He nodded, but his face now serious.

- Still, it's dangerous for ya to walk around here alone. From now on, don't leave my side. - He smiled again. - After all, ya're my assistant now. - You blushed and smiled slightly.

- Yes, Gin. What do you want me to do? - He smiled at you and began walking, you following him closely.

- Come with me. - You followed him till he led you towards his bedroom. There he closed his door and gazed back at you. - How are ya doin? Lately I haven't had much time to speak with ya like we used to. - You smiled shyly.

- I'm fine. Had some troubles lately, but now I'm fine. - He frowned.

- What kind of troubles? - You sighed, knowing that he would be upset after you tell him.

- Grimmjow. He has been following me everywhere lately. Maybe it's mating season for him or something. - As you expected, Gin became angry.

- Why didn't ya tell me?! - You sighed as you became slightly upset.

- Because Gin, I'm not helpless! I may not be as powerful as you and Aizen, but I'm still a shinigami! I managed to get rid of him so far, but today he caught me unprepared and was more insisting than before! - He sighed as he got close to you and embraced you.

- I'm sorry, ( )-chan. I just worry about ya. - You nodded sadly against his chest.

- I know, I'm like a younger sister to you. - He noticed your sad tone and pulled back to gaze at you

- What's wrong? - You shook your head, dismissing it. You had been in love with Gin for a while, but knew that he only saw you as his younger sister.

- Nothing's wrong. - He sensed the lie and cupped your face, making you gaze directly at his eyes that were slightly open.

- Don't lie ta me, ( ). Tell me. - You gasped as he called you only by your name and couldn't help the tears that came to your eyes.

- I l-love you Gin! Not sibling love like you feel for me... But truly love you! I know that you love Rangiku! I'm sorry! - By now the tears were flowing down your face. Gin was gazing surprised at you, his eyes wide open. You sobbed and began backing away from him. As you reached the bedroom door, you felt something grabbing your arm. You turned around and were surprised to see Gin smiling at you.

- Where are ya goin' ( )? Ya say that ya love me and then leave? That's not fair ( ). Ya don't even give me a chance to say somethin'. - You sniffed.

- Like what? - He smiled and touched your face.

- Like... I love ya too. - You stared in shock at him.

- W-What?! B-But you love Rangiku! - Gin tilted his head to the side, curiosity in his slightly open eyes.

- Why did ya think that? - You began to play with your fingers, a habit you had when you were nervous.

- B-Because, you and her grew up together and... it was because of her that you... decided to ally with... - He silenced you by placing a finger over your lips.

- She's my friend ( ). She's like a sister ta me. But ya different. - He caressed your face again. - I see ya like a woman. - He pulled you closer and whispered at your ear. - Like a woman that I want by my side. - You pulled back to gaze surprised at his now closed eyes.

- You can't be serious... - He tilted his head to the side.

- And why not? I'm dead serious, ( ). - He pulled you closer to him, his hands on your waist. You shivered at the sensation of his strong hands against your bare skin. You wore a white uniform like the Arrancar and Gin himself. Your uniform consisted of a white, long sleeved jacket that let your midriff bare and a white skirt that went till your knees and to finish it off, you wore high heel white boots.

- Gin... - He smiled a teasing smile when he noticed your reaction.

- Ya like ma touch? - The man in front of you began caressing your exposed skin, making you moan slightly. - Ya skin is so soft ( ). Ya are a tease. Always walking around with such reduced clothing. - Gin reached for the zipper of your jacket and began to pull it down, when you stopped him.

- Gin, no. - He opened his eyes slightly and you could see the lust in his blue eyes.

- I won't hurt ya, ( ). I love ya. Trust me. - Without giving a chance for you to answer, he leaned forward and kissed you tenderly but also passionately.

A kiss that reflected his own personality. He could so be cold in a minute and then in the next second be very tender. And awkwardly, it was one of the things that you loved about him.

You put all those thoughts aside and relished in the kiss. You had dreamed about this moment for so long, but the real thing was so much better. To feel his thin lips molding against yours, while his strong and calloused hands caressed your back and yours played with his silver hair, was an overwhelming feeling.

When he finally pulled back, you were almost breathless and he gave you a sly smile.

- Gin... - He pecked your lips.

- Enjoyed it, I see. So, do ya trust me now when I say I love ya? - You nodded.

- I do. But kiss me again. - He smirked before finally obliging to your little demand. This time, as you two kissed, he picked you up and took you to his bed where he laid you down.

**How did he found out:**

It had been two months since you and Gin declared your love for each other before making love for the first time. Since that day, Gin hadn't given much effort to hide your true relationship with him, going to the extent to announce in front of every Espada, Kaname and even Aizen that you two were together and that if anyone touched you, they were as good as dead.

As you walked to Las Noches, after returning from your secret trip to the living world, you gazed at your belly and sighed. It wouldn't be long until your stomach would grow more and it would become very hard to hide it. Specially in that uniform. Yep, that's right, you were pregnant and so far, no one knew about it, not even Gin.

You knew that you had to tell him, but you couldn't bring yourself to do it. Many things stopped you from doing it, one of them being Aizen. It was obvious to you that as long as you were around Aizen, both you and your child would be at danger. If for some reason, Gin's plan failed, both of you and your child would probably die. Another reason, and this one was the reason that made it so hard to tell Gin, was that you didn't want your child to be born in Las Noches. You wanted him to be born in a peaceful Soul Society or even, the world of the living. However, until Aizen was defeated, nor Soul Society nor the world of the living would be safe for your child. And even after that, you knew that there was no way that Soul Society would accept Gin again. If he appeared there, he would probably be executed as a traitor, and you didn't want that.

You continued to walk, until you were taken out of your reveries by a deep male voice you knew too well, Grimmjow.

- Well, finally you're back ( )-chan. Gin was searching all over for you. Your disappearance worried us all. - You frowned at his mocking smile.

- Really? I'm sure YOU were really worried, Grimmjow! But relax now, I'm here! - He was going to retort when he suddenly widened his eyes.

- You're with child! - You widened your eyes in shock.

- H-How did you... I-I mean... - He arched an eyebrow.

- I smell it. Does Gin know? I bet he doesn't. - You frowned.

- Don't you dare tell him, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! - He smirked, an evil shine in his blue eyes.

- Oh, so I'm right. Let's see, what are you willing to do to stop me for telling him? - At this moment he had cornered you against the wall, one arm on each side of you, preventing you from moving. In that moment you wished that you had taken your zanpakuto with you, but unfortunately you had left it in Gin's bedroom, that you now shared with him. You hugged the bag of goods you had bought in the living world closer to your chest as Grimmjow got even closer to you.

- Step back, Grimmjow! - He shook his head, denying doing what you ordered.

- No. Only after you "pay" me to keep my mouth shut. - You opened your mouth to answer him, when you suddenly felt a familiar reiatsu and heard an also familiar voice.

_- Ikorose_, Shinsou! - Both you and Grimmjow widened your eyes as the white glowing blade of Gin's zanpakuto pierced the wall next to Grimmjow's hand, missing it for a very few inches. The blade retreated and Gin's voice was heard again. - Next time, I won't miss, Grimmjow! I warned ya to stay away from her! - The Espada pulled away from you and both of you finally saw Gin. He had his eyes open and was gazing fiercely at Grimmjow, the murder intent in his eyes and his usual grin had disappeared from his face. You quickly reacted by approaching Gin, who immediately placed an arm around your waist, while you began to try calming him down.

- Gin, it's okay. He didn't do anything. - Gin was still frowning and his voice was still laced with venom.

- But he was going to! - Even if slightly, you saw Grimmjow shake and once again you tried to sooth Gin down. You touched his chest and then touched his hand that was holding his zanpakuto tightly.

- Please, Gin. Calm down. Forget about this. I beg you. - He tightened his grip on the handle of the sword, before finally sheathing it. You could see Grimmjow take a relieved breath, that was soon cut short by the former captain's voice.

- Ya're lucky this time, Grimmjow. Next time, I will kill ya! - With that, he led you to the bedroom, where, after closing the door, gazed at you, still a little upset. - Where were ya, ( )?! I searched everywhere for ya! Had Tousen and the Espada look for ya! Ya even left yar zanpakuto behind! - You sighed and placed the bag you were carrying on the floor, before gazing at him.

- I went to the world of the living. I'm sorry for worrying you. - He frowned when he heard your answer.

- Ya what?! Are ya crazy?! Something could've happen to ya! Why did ya go there?! - You frowned at him as well.

- I'm not crazy! And I can take care of some lousy humans even without my zanpakuto! I went there to get this for you! - You reached for the bag and threw it at him. He caught it, surprised, before opening the bag. His eyes widened when he saw what was inside: dried persimmons. He changed his gaze back at you.

- Ya... went ta get this for me? Ya went through all this trouble for bringing me this? - You nodded.

- Yes. I wanted to make you a surprise! I know how much you love that, so... - He didn't let you finish and kissed you passionately. When he pulled away he caressed your face and you could see regret in his sightly opened eyes.

- I'm sorry for yelling at ya. I was just... worried for ya. I didn't... - You placed your index finger over his lips, silencing him.

- I know. And I apologize for worrying you. I never meant to do that. - He kissed you again.

- It's alright now, ( ). Ya're here with me, so it's fine. Now, what happened with Grimmjow? - You widened your eyes at this; your previous thoughts coming to your head once again. You stepped away from his embrace, surprising him, and went to sit on the bed. You took a deep breath, realizing that sooner or later, you had to tell him, before someone else did.

- Gin... I have... something to tell you. - The former shinigami raised his eyebrow as several thoughts and the image of you and Grimmjow appeared in his mind.

- Just answer me this, ( ). Did something happened between you and Grimmjow? - You widened your eyes as you realized what he meant and then frowned.

- No! How can you even think that Gin! I love you! I would never cheat on you! Especially now! - When you realized what you said, you covered your mouth and Gin approached you.

- What do ya mean by that? What were ya going to tell me, ( )? - You slowly approached him and placed your hands on his chest before speaking.

- I... I wanted to tell you that... that I'm pregnant, Gin! - You gazed at him while he widened his eyes, surprise present in those sky blue orbs you loved so much. You waited patiently until the news finally sunk in and a wide smile appeared in his face, his eyes returning to its slit forms. He suddenly kissed you intently.

- Are ya sure ( )? - You nodded and he picked you up, swirling you around the room. After a while, he placed you back on the ground and kissed you once again. - Why were ya so wary ta tell me? And what does this has to do about what happened with Grimmjow? - You sighed.

- It has to do with him, because he found out, just a while ago. He said that he can smell it. He threatened to tell you if I didn't "pay" him something. And I wanted to tell you myself. - He frowned at this, due to Grimmjow's actions.

- What about ya being wary? - You took a deep breath before you told him all of your worries. In the end, he also took a deep breath and both of you sat on the bed. You rested your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes.

- What are we going to do, Gin? I'm worried. If Aizen kills... - He touched your chin, making you gaze at him.

- Shhh, don't say it. I won't let him touch ya or our child! Never! - Your lover traced the lines of your face with his long finger as if he was drawing it. When he spoke again, his voice was lower and laced with sadness. - Even if it breaks my heart, the only solution for ya and our son to be in safety is for ya to go into hidin' in the world of the living. - You widened your eyes and you felt tears threatening to spill.

- But Gin...! - He cut you off.

- That boy, Kurosaki Ichigo, and the shinigami that are there will protect ya both. It's my only hope. - The tears finally fell from your eyes.

- No, Gin! I don't want to leave you! I can't! Why don't you come with me? Please! - He gazed sadly at you and kissed you.

- I can't ( ). If I was to go with ya... Aizen would come after me and definitely kill ya. Now, go. Before they found out that ya have returned. - He got up and pulled you up as well. After kissing you again, he handed you your zanpakuto and caressed your stomach fondly. - I love ya ( ). Please take care of yarself and our child. - You nodded while the tears continued to fall from your eyes.

- I love you too Gin. - After you spoke, he opened the Garganta and you took a step inside. It didn't take long for you to be standing in Karakura town.

Almost immediately you saw yourself surrounded by Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Matsumoto Rangiku and Hitsugaya Toshiro. Ichigo frowned and pointed his zanpakuto at you, who flinched slightly.

- Who are you and what do you want?! You're one of Aizen's lap dogs, right?! - You opened your mouth to speak when Hitsugaya cut you off.

- Wait, Kurosaki! She's not a lap dog, she's a shinigami! She's ( ). Remember? Ichimaru abducted her when he, Aizen and Tousen betrayed Soul Society. She was just a prisoner. - You gazed at Hitsugaya with tears still in your eyes.

- Hitsugaya-taicho... - Once again, before you could continue, you were cut off. This time, by Renji.

- If so, then why did he release her now?! Maybe she's a distraction! - Hitsugaya shook his head negatively.

- No. Ichimaru is like a snake, he uses people until they have no use to him anymore. He simply grew tired of her. - At this you couldn't help but fall on to your knees and cry. Seeing this, Rukia approached you and placed a hand on your back.

- It's okay ( )-san. You're safe here. - You gazed at her from the corner of your eye.

- Kuchiki-fukutaicho, I'm sorry. - Ichigo bent over near you.

- Do you know why he sent you here? - You nodded.

- I'm pregnant! - This surprised them who gazed shocked at you. Matsumoto approached you and helped you get up.

- Come on ( )-chan. We'll take you to Urahara's shop. There you can rest. - You nodded weakly and let them take you to the former shinigami's shop. When all of you got there, a man with a stripped hat, that you knew to be Urahara Kisuke appeared at the door and gazed surprised at you.

- Hello there. You must be ( )-san, am I correct? - You widened your eyes in surprise.

- H-How...? - He simply smiled.

- I heard about you. Now please, come in. - The group followed him inside and Matsumoto sat you slowly on the ground. The others quickly sat as well and Ichigo scratched the back of his head nervously.

- S-So, you're pregnant... Who's the father? - You gazed at your lap, placing a hand on your stomach, before answering.

- Gin is the father. - Everyone gasped, with Urahara's exception, and Rukia placed a hand on your shoulder.

- I'm sorry ( )-san. You must have gone through terrible things there. - You opened your mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Ichigo.

- That... guy! How can he make her pregnant and then abandon her?! I knew he was low, but this...! - At that time you had to intervene. You couldn't help but to defend your lover's reputation.

- No! That's not it! - Everyone stared at you and Renji raised an eyebrow at you.

- What are you saying? - You took a deep breath before speaking.

- Gin... he didn't abandon me here. He... sent me here to protect me and our baby. He knew that if Aizen knew about the child, he would kill it, so, he sent me here. - Renji frowned.

- What?! So, I was right! You're a distraction! - You shook your head.

- No! I... - Urahara cut you off by closing his fan.

- I believe that ( )-san here, never was abducted in the first place, were you? - You shook your head and everyone gasped before frowning. But Urahara didn't let them speak. - But I also believe that she never went with them because of Aizen, but because of Ichimaru. Am I right, so far? - You nodded.

- Yes. Gin planed the fake kidnapping because of Aizen and of the Soul Society. He didn't want the Soul Society to think of me as a traitor and didn't want Aizen to think that I was following him freely. To Aizen, I was just someone that was useful to Gin and therefore to himself. - Everyone continued frowning and Ichigo was the one to break the silence.

- Why did you go with him in the first place?! - You took a deep breath before speaking.

- Because I love him. He had always been there for me. He was the one who made me become a shinigami; he was the one who requested for having me in his squad; he was the one who told me about Aizen's plan and told me how to avoid Kyōka Suigetsu's complete hypnosis. - You gazed at Hitsugaya. - He was the one who ordered me to protect Hinamori-fukutaicho when both of you were fighting. I always followed Gin, so why wouldn't I follow him this time? In Las Noches, Gin requested Aizen for me to be at his custody, and so I was. - Everyone was in silence, until Renji broke the silence.

- Now that I think about it... you were with both Aizen and Ichimaru when they saved us from those Hollows! You were already a shinigami at that time? - You nodded.

- Yes. Even when Gin was Aizen's fukutaicho, I was already by his side. About the baby... we both know that while Aizen is alive, neither me or the baby will be safe, that's why he send me here. - You took a deep breath before speaking again. - You might think of me as a traitor, but even so, please, help me protect my child. This baby is innocent. - Once again, Urahara stopped anyone who thought of speaking.

- Relax ( )-san. No one here is going to hurt you or the baby. I wouldn't let them, anyway. - You gazed at him with tears in your eyes.

- Urahara-sama... - You bowed. - Thank you so much! - He shook his hand.

- Don't need to thank me ( )-san. And please drop the "-sama". Besides, what you did was out of love. And maybe, you can help us fight the Arrancar by giving us information. - You nodded.

- Of course. Anything you wish to know, just ask. - Ichigo gazed at you with a serious face.

- Tell us about the Arrancar. How do they work? And who orders them? Are they all loyal to Aizen? - You sat in a more comfortable position, before answering.

- First, the Arrancar in Aizen's army are divided in two major groups: the números, that are the majority of them and the Espada. The Espada are the stronger Arrancar and they are numbered from 0 to 9, being 0 the stronger and 9 the weaker. Some of the Espada you already know or heard about them. Like Grimmjow or Ulquiorra. If you have faced Grimmjow, Ulquiorra is much stronger than him, since Grimmjow is the 6th Espada and Ulquiorra is the 4th. Either way, all of them are very strong and together with Aizen, Tousen and Gin they have the same power as the 13 captains of Soul Society. - Some of them gasped but you continued. - Now, the Espada are allowed to choose between the números, some to become their fracción. These groups, work like their personal servants. The number of how many números a Espada can have as their fracción varies. Some have one and others have a dozen. Even there are others, like Ulquiorra that doesn't want a fracción. About orders, Aizen orders the Espada and they order their fracción and números. Sometimes Tousen or Gin order the Espada as well. And no, not every Espada is loyal to Aizen. A very good example is Grimmjow. He hates Aizen and Ulquiorra with everything he has. - When you finished Urahara smiled at you.

- That was quite an information ( )-san. Thank you. - You nodded and Rukia gazed at you, worry in her eyes.

- Did they ever tried to attack you? Did you trust any of them? - You smiled slightly.

- Well, some of them, like Grimmjow and other Espada tried, but Gin never let them do anything. Also, I could defend myself. About trusting, that's something very hard to do in there. But I did respect the 3rd Espada, Tier Harribel. She's the only female Espada and even Aizen respects her power. She respects Aizen, but is never eager to go to battle. Unless, her fracción is at risk. She's very calm and analytical. She was always very polite with me and I returned the favor. She even defended me sometimes against other Espada. - Rangiku gazed at you.

- I don't understand Gin at all. If his allies with Aizen then why is he so scared of what he was going to do to you? Shouldn't he trust him? - She sighed. - I never understood what he is thinking... - You gazed at her and heard Gin's words in your head of when he said that she was like a sister to him.

- He isn't that hard to read, Matsumoto-fukutaicho. And believe me, he has his reasons for being with Aizen. - The busty woman frowned at you.

- You think that you know what Gin is thinking? Believe me when I say that you don't. I've known him longer than you and I don't know what he is thinking! How could you know?! - This time, it was you who frowned at her.

- Yes, I do know what he is thinking! You might know him for a longer time than me, but I know things about him that you don't! Besides, tell me what do you know about him that I don't?! - Matsumoto glared at you.

- You have some nerve! You think you know more about Gin because you slept with him?! Did it occurred to you that he might have lied to you?! Or are you too blind to... - She was suddenly cut off by her captain.

- Matsumoto! It's enough! You two are arguing like idiotic teenagers! It doesn't matter who knows Ichimaru better or not! Is that clear? - Rangiku nodded.

- Yes, taicho. - Hitsugaya gazed at you and you also nodded.

- Yes, Hitsugaya-taicho. - Urahara gazed at you.

- Now that both of you are calm, what do you say of some tea ( )-san? - You nodded and he was about to say something to Ururu, when all of you felt a strange reiatsu appear in Karakura town, near the store. You however, recognized the reiatsu.

- It's an Arrancar. A weaker one. - Everyone, including you, got out of the store and went to where all of you could feel the reiatsu. There you found a low level Arrancar who gazed at you and smirked.

- I see, you did ran away after all. Aizen-sama will be pleased to know this. He always thought that you were an obstacle in Ichimaru-sama's way! - You frowned and grabbed your zanpakuto. Ichigo noticed this and tried to stop you.

- What do you think you're doing, ( )?! You can't fight! - You gazed at the orange haired boy.

- Yes, I can. I can take care of this low bug! I never liked him anyway. - You took a step forward and grabbed the hilt of your zanpakuto before unsheathe it. The Arrancar saw this and did the same.

- You want to fight, little shinigami? You don't have Ichimaru-sama here to protect you this time! - You frowned at him.

- I don't need him to kick your ass! - You concentrated before shouting the release order to your zanpakuto. - _Kamu to korosu, _Orochi! - At this, your sword extended, much like Gin's zanpakuto, and went towards the Arrancar. As it reached its target, the tip transformed into a snake's head and bit the enemy, it's venom, killing him instantly. The other shinigami gazed surprised at you as you sheathed your zanpakuto. Renji gazed a little surprised at you.

- I've never seen your shikai. It's... - Hitsugaya cut him off.

- It's similar to Ichimaru's. - You nodded.

- Yes, but his is much stronger. - The captain of the 10th division continued to gaze at you.

- I'm not so sure about that. Both of them are very strong. For a third seat, you sure are powerful. I believe that you are stronger than Kira, are you not? - You gazed at the sky.

- I don't know. According to Aizen, I still have a long way to reach my full potential. According to Gin, I'm at his level and according to Harribel I'm at an Espada level. So, I don't know. - Rukia gazed curiously at her.

- You fought with Ichimaru? - You nodded and gazed at her.

- Yes, he trained with me every day since I finished shinigami academy. I've seen every attack of his. - Toshiro widened his eyes slightly.

- Even bankai? - Once again, you nodded.

- Yes. It's a beautiful sight, his bankai. Very hard to defend, but beautiful. - Ichigo gazed surprised at you.

- You... you fought his bankai?! - You denied.

- Of course I didn't fight his bankai. As I said, his attacks while in bankai are practically impossible to defend. If I had fought him while he was in bankai I wouldn't be here now. I don't know anyone that had survived his attack. I just watched him while he used it. - Renji sighed.

- For a moment there I thought you were going to say that you have reached bankai as well. - You frowned at him, danger in your eyes.

- And who said I didn't? - Ichigo gazed surprised at you once again.

- You reached bankai?! But I thought that besides the captains, only a few had reached it! - You confirmed his information.

- That's right. It isn't every shinigami that reaches bankai. I did, due to Gin's training. There are even some fukutaicho that haven't reached it yet. - Hitsugaya gazed seriously at you.

- As I expected, you're stronger than Kira. I wonder why Ichimaru didn't chose you to the place of fukutaicho. - You smiled slightly and gazed at the captain.

- Because, it was essential for the plan that Kira-fukutaicho had that position. Besides, he is very strong as well. He deserves the rank he has. - Rukia approached you, a question in her eyes.

- I haven't reached bankai yet, either. How long did it took you to reach it? - You smiled at her.

- Ten years or so. - She hung her head.

- That much, huh? - You nodded.

- Yes. One have to have a very strong relationship with the zanpakuto and also being able to control bankai fully. Don't rush it Kuchiki-fukutaicho. You will reach it, when you're ready. - Urahara waved his fan and smiled.

- ( )-san is right. Now, what do you all of you say about some tea? - All of you nodded but before you could enter the shop once again, a Garganta was opened and everyone prepared themselves to fight. However, when they saw who came out of it, they were shocked, to say the least. In front of the group stood Ichimaru Gin gazing at them. You smiled widely and without a second thought, you ran towards him, who embraced you instantly.

- Gin! - His embrace tightened and he began touching your hair.

- I was worried for a while there. When Aizen told me that he had sent an Arrancar after ya... - You pulled back to gaze at him and kissed him passionately, making the group of people behind you gaze at the other way.

- Don't worry. I took care of him. - He smiled at you and caressed your face.

- My little white snake... Always so reckless. Ya should be more careful now. Ya're pregnant ( ). No fights. - He touched your zanpakuto. - And absolutely no bankai! - You nodded.

- I know that. But I needed to kill him. He could tell Aizen that... - Gin placed a finger on your lips, silencing you.

- Don't worry about Aizen. Let me worry about him. Ya worry about our child. - You nodded, he caressed your face and you touched his hand that was on your face.

- What about the plan? Didn't my pregnancy ruin it? - At this he gazed seriously at you.

- How can ya say that ( )? This is a blessing. Never say that again. - You nodded.

- Alright. But please be careful. Now, more than ever, I can't loose you. Our baby needs you! - He chuckled and kissed you.

- I know that. Don't worry. I just want ya to remember something. - You gazed attentively at him. - Remember the first thing I taught ya, when we met? - You nodded, remembering the exact words.

- Of course. You taught me that I can't believe everything I see without having proofs that it's real. And that even some of those proofs are fabricated and only an illusion created by the enemy or by a friend to fool the enemy. - He smiled widely.

- My little white snake, ya really are a good student. - He kissed you. - And a good lover. - You blushed slightly.

- G-Gin... but why do you ask this? - He touched your face once again.

- Because I want ya to remember it when the final battle comes. Promise me that. - You nodded.

- I promise. - He nodded and smiled, before gazing at the group that stood behind you, gazing at him with rage in their eyes.

- Kurosaki Ichigo. - The substitute shinigami gazed attentively at Gin, who continued talking. - We might be enemies, but I ask ya to take care of ( ) and her child. Neither of them are involved in this fight. - The orange haired boy gazed surprised at Ichimaru before nodding.

- Of course! Do you really think that I would attack a woman and a child?! I have morals you know?! A child is innocent, no matter who his father is! - Gin nodded.

- Good. I'm glad we agree on that. - He looked back at you. - I should get going ( ). Aizen will notice I'm gone. - You gazed sadly at him, while trying to be strong and not to cry.

- I understand... - He cupped your chin and kissed you.

- Don't worry, I'll be fine. Remember that I'm a snake. - You nodded and he then remembered something as he went to his robes and took out some kind of package wrapped in cloth. - By the way, Harribel asked me to give this to ya. It seems that she knows that ya're pregnant. - You widened your eyes as you grabbed the package.

- How does she know? - Gin shook his head.

- I don' know. According to her, she could feel the change in ya. - You nodded, before another worry appeared on your mind.

- Then, will she tell Aizen? - He shook his head.

- No. She said that she values yar life too much. And about Grimmjow, he won' tell either. - He kissed you one more time, before turning towards the Garganta. But before he could step in, Urahara, spoke.

- Ah, Ichimaru, please wait and answer one question for us. - Gin turned, his mocking grin back on his face.

- If I can answer... - The former captain closed his fan.

- Oh, you can. You see, before, these two ladies... - He pointed at you and then at Matsumoto. - ...were arguing about who knows you better. Perhaps, you can answer that, and that way avoid further arguments between them? - When they heard his question, everyone sweat dropped and Gin gazed at Matsumoto before looking at you, his mocking smile always present.

- Is that so? My, my, I never thought I would have such beautiful ladies fightin' over me! - You hit him playfully in the arm and he chuckled. - However, I must say that while Rangiku knows me for a longer time, ( ) knows me better than anyone! - His smile widened. - After all, Rangiku is my sister and ( ) is my lady. Now, I have to go. - He kissed you once more before finally stepping into the Garganta, not without turning to wave. - Bye bye. - When he disappeared, Renji gazed angrily at Urahara.

- What kind of question is that, Urahara-san?! You could've asked other things, and instead you asked about that?! - The former captain began fanning himself.

- Well, it seemed an important question to make. After all, ( )-san must avoid arguing at all costs. It's bad for the baby. Now, let's go back and drink some tea. - The whole group nodded and went back to the shop, where they sat and some of you drank tea. After a while, Rukia gazed at you.

- So, ( )-san, aren't you curious about what's in that package? - You gazed at the package and then at her.

- I am. I wonder what Harribel sent me. - You placed your cup of tea on the ground and then began to open the package. When you completely unfold it, everyone gazed surprised at the item: a plush of a white fox. Renji's eye twitched as he gazed at the toy.

- Where the hell does a Espada get that?! - You shrugged and then saw a note, beside the plush.

- Oh, there's a note. - You picked it up and began reading it out loud. - "( )-chan, my fracción and I sent this for the child you carry since it reminds us of the father. Don't ask where we got this... you wouldn't like to know. Please keep away from the fights, I don't want to hurt you, but will if you insist in entering the fight as my enemy. Mila Rose asked me to tell you that she thinks you're having a boy, and for you to buy things for boys. The best for you, Tier Harribel" - You placed the note down and noticed Rukia eying the fox plush.

- It's cute, but it would be cuter if it was a Chappy plush. - You smiled while Ichigo sighed.

- The plush isn't for you Rukia! Normal people don't like Chappy! - She glared at him and they began fighting while you just smiled at them. Urahara gazed at you and smiled.

- Ne, ( )-san maybe you should go rest for a while. Ururu will take you to the other room, where you can lay down. - You nodded and followed the young girl to the other room, where after preparing the futon, you laid down. As soon as the door closed, you could hear the shinigami on the other room talking. The first voice you recognized was Ichigo's.

- Now that I think about it, I remember seeing her when Ichimaru stopped us from entering the Soul Society. She was standing in the back, but was there. - The next voice was Hitsugaya's.

- ( )-san was always a presence near Ichimaru since I remember. Wherever Ichimaru was, she wouldn't be too far behind. Even at the meetings, she would be waiting for him outside. According to what I know, he met her while he was still in the shinigami academy and persuaded her to become a shinigami as well. After she came out of the school, she never left his side. That's all I know. - You touched your stomach as you heard Renji speak next.

- Well, Izuru once told me that she was actually a nice woman and that he respected her a lot. - You couldn't help but smile slightly at these words and then Ichigo spoke again.

- Wait, you talk about her like you never actually spoke to her! Like she's a rumor! - Rukia's voice came soon after.

- Well, we actually... never spoke to her till today. I never did, anyway. - Toshiro nodded.

- Ichimaru never let her out of his sight. The only time she wasn't with him was when I found him and Aizen; when Hinamori was stabbed. I don't think that anyone, with Kira's exception, spoke with her. - Ichigo widened his eyes in surprise.

- Really?! I mean, she was a shinigami for a long time! Didn't she had a friend or something?! - Matsumoto shrugged.

- I don't know. But according to Izuru, she sometimes spoke with Nemu. But then again, Nemu is a little reserved as well. I don't think that they were friends. - Ichigo gazed at her and sighed.

- Well, that must have been pretty lonely. But now she has us. - Renji gazed a little surprised at him.

- What do you mean with that strawberry?! - The substitute shinigami glared at the red headed man.

- I mean that now, we are her friends! - Abarai frowned.

- Are you crazy?! We don't know what kind of connections she still has with the enemy! She's pregnant with Ichimaru's child! Maybe he's using her and her state to make us put our guard down so they can attack! - Rukia frowned at him.

- Renji! How can you say that?! You saw her! She was devastated when she got here! - She turned to Hitsugaya. - Hitsugaya-taicho, please put some sense in his head! Tell him that ( )-san isn't dangerous, please! - Toshiro gazed at his lap, before finally speaking.

- I'm not sure. We should remain alert for now. At least for a while. The bond she shares with Ichimaru is too strong. We have to be alert all the times. Perhaps this is part of Ichimaru's plan or maybe not. Either way, we should keep a close eye on her. - On the other room, you couldn't help but cry at those words. They didn't trust you. It hurt, but it was the truth.

Like it had happened on Soul Society all those years ago, where everyone stayed away from you after knowing that you were close to Gin. Soon, the nickname that he had given you, due to your zanpakuto, and that was so endearing to you when he said it, had become almost an insult on the other shinigami's mouths "The White Snake".

The only one that approached you was Nemu, but Gin didn't like you to be too close of her and because of that, you stayed away. In the end, the only one you could be with, besides Gin, was your fukutaicho, Kira Izuru. He was devoted to Gin and a good company, and so it hurt you to betray him when you went to Hueco Mundo.

The other members of the 3rd division did respect and admire you, but never approached you on a daily basis and, due to you always being with Gin, you began to be known among them as "The White Snake Lady". Although it bothered you a little, Gin found it cute and even encouraged them to call you that.

As you thought about that and about what you heard on the other room, you decided to leave. You got up, grabbed your zanpakuto, the plush and Harribel's letter, before you approached the small window of the room, opened it and managed to squeeze your way out. Once outside, you ran as fast as you could to somewhere away from that store.

The shinigami found out you were gone when Rukia went to see how you were doing and found out that you had escaped. After she had told the others, they assumed that you had heard them talk and decided to look for you.

Meanwhile, you had stopped running and were now leaning against a tree, trying to fight the dizziness that had suddenly appeared. However, after a while you couldn't fight it any longer and collapsed on the grass.

When you opened your eyes, you found yourself laying on a gurney with a young girl with short brown hair by your side. When she noticed that you were awake, she smiled at you.

- I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling? - You touched your stomach, before gazing at the girl.

- Where am I? - She smiled once again.

- You're at the Kurosaki clinic. My brother found you collapsed on the ground. He said that you were a friend of his and that you're pregnant. - You thought for a while, before widening your eyes in realization.

- Kurosaki?! You're Kurosaki Ichigo's sister?! - She nodded and smiled.

- Yes. I'm Kurosaki Yuzu! Nice to meet you! - You continued to gaze suspiciously at the girl, when suddenly, Ichigo appeared from behind a curtain, followed by Urahara, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku and Toshiro. He turned to his sister and told her that there was a patient that needed her, before gazing back at you.

- What were you thinking ( )?! Something could've happen to you or your child! - You sat up on the bed and gazed at your lap.

- Why do you worry about me, Kurosaki Ichigo? - The orange haired boy frowned.

- Do you really need to ask that?! Because you're my friend! - You widened your eyes as turned to look at him, a look of surprise in your face.

- My friend? - He nodded.

- Yeah! What's with the surprised face? - You gazed at you lap once again, a sad smile on your lips.

- I... You really are young. Other shinigami know that they shouldn't approach me. If they do, they will end up hurt. It happened with Nemu-fukutaicho and then with Kira-fukutaicho. So, you better stay away, Kurosaki Ichigo, for I am "The White Snake"; someone, that according to other shinigami, destroys everything around her, not caring about whom she hurts. - The other shinigami gazed a little surprised at you, before Ichigo spoke again.

- ( ) I don't care what the other shinigami think or say. I can see that you're not a bad person and I don't believe that you're as cold as the other shinigami say that you are. So, I won't stay away. By the way, what happened with Nemu and Kira? - You cleaned your eyes roughly, trying to hide the tears that tried to fall.

- When Kurotsuchi-taicho found out that Nemu-fukutaicho was talking to me, he punished her severely. Also, later, Gin told her to stay away from me. He did that with everyone... With Kira-fukutaicho, was the fact of me leaving with Gin. I know that I've hurt him deeply! Specially after he finds out about me following Gin willingly. Kira-fukutaicho was always very kind to me and I always thought of him as a great friend, so it pained me to have to leave him behind without an explanation. He didn't deserve it. - Rukia gazed a little sadly at you, before speaking.

- But ( )-san, why did Ichimaru tell other people to stay away from you? - Before you could answer, Toshiro did it for you.

- Once I heard Kenpachi ask him the exact same thing, after he had scared a new shinigami that had just graduated, and he answered that it was because she was his and no one else's. He said that while she was out of reach, no one could take her away from him. - Renji scoffed.

- And then he just left her here while pregnant! What an asshole! - Rukia jabbed him on his ribs while you gazed sadly at your lap.

- Gin... has always been protective of me. I never been away from his side for long. I feel lonely without him here, but, I know that this is the best for me and my baby. Gin is doing this to protect us. - As you spoke, you placed a hand on your stomach, rubbing it tenderly.

**Birth:**

It had been 5 months since you had arrived at Karakura town and met the group of shinigami and some humans who quickly became your friends. As Ichigo had promised, they had treated you nicely, always by your side.

You had stayed in the Kurosaki's household since it was safer, being a clinic and all. Honoring your promise to Gin and Harribel, you didn't participate in any of the battles that took place in that town and Hueco Mundo soon after your arrival at the living world.

It was hard for you though, knowing that your lover and father of your child was in the same town as you, but still being unable to see him. You missed him terribly, having seen him only twice during those five months. Still, you did your best to remain strong for your baby's sake and Gin's.

That day you had been a little restless, since the baby kept kicking and moving. You hadn't been able to sleep at all the night before, so now you tried to, by laying down on the living room couch, touching your large stomach tenderly.

- Come on, sweetheart, let mommy rest a little. - Although in human terms you were only at your seventh month of pregnancy, in shinigami terms you were due any day now. You knew that shinigami pregnancies were shorter than human ones, but yours was different and it worried you. According to Unohana-taicho, the baby should already been born a month ago. The fact that it didn't, made you panic a little. However, both Unohana-taicho and Kira had reassured you that sometimes this things happened.

There was one thing that made you happy in the whole situation, your good friend Kira had been very understandable with your situation and stayed by your side, supporting you during your pregnancy.

As you thought about this, you frowned slightly, remembering that all of her friends and your lover were currently fighting in, what it seemed to you, the final battle.

You were took out of your thoughts when Yuzu sat down by your side on the couch.

- So ( )-chan, how are you feeling? - You smiled warmly at the younger girl.

- I'm fine Yuzu-chan. I just... - Before you could finish your sentence, you felt a sharp pain on your stomach and then a liquid falling down your legs. You gazed at the girl who was looking worriedly at you. - Y-Yuzu-chan! The baby is going to be born! C-Call your dad! - The young girl quickly got up and went to get her father, while you used a spell to warn Rangiku, Kira and Gin of the birth.

When Isshin appeared by your side, he made you lay down on a gurney and with the help of his daughter, began assisting you.

- Come on ( )-chan breath and when I say, push as hard as you can. - While fighting against the pain, you did as he asked, praying silently for one of the three shinigami you warned, to arrive.

Suddenly, before you could register what happened, Rangiku and Kira were by your side. Each one quickly went to either side of you and grabbed your hands as you continued to push.

Some time later the room was filled with the cries of your baby and you felt an enormous relief. Both Kira and Rangiku smiled as Isshin handed you the baby, wrapped in a fluffy towel. Izuru gazed at the child curiously.

- Is it a boy or a girl? - You gazed at your child and peeked from under the towel, before smiling.

- It's a boy. - You looked at your son and smiled at his little face. He looked like a small version of Gin; the same silver hair, big smile, and as he opened his eyes, you could see that he also had the same blue eyes that you loved so much in his father. Rangiku smiled at the baby.

- Ah, so cute! What are you going to call him ( )-chan? - You gazed at the orange haired woman and smiled.

- I'm going to call him ( ). - You then gazed tiredly at the two shinigami. - I'm sorry for calling you guys in the middle of battle. - Kira smiled back at you.

- Ah, it's okay ( )-chan. Now, you need to sleep. - You nodded but then remembered something.

- Wait. Did you guys see Gin? Is he okay? - Kira and Rangiku exchanged looks and then Matsumoto gazed back at you.

- Y-Yeah, he's fine. Now sleep, you need to rest. - You frowned at her, while cradling your son against your chest.

- You're lying. What happened?! - Kira sighed before touching the head of your son.

- ( )-chan, Ichimaru was injured when he tried to kill Aizen... He didn't survive. I'm sorry. - You widened your eyes as you felt your heart break and tears fall from your eyes.

- N-No! I-It can't be! H-He can't die! He can't! Tell me that you're lying! Tell me! - You hugged your son tightly while crying hard. Both Rangiku and Izuru gazed sadly at you and the female shinigami placed a hand on your shoulder.

- I'm sorry, ( )-chan. Unfortunately it's true. I was there when he closed his eyes. He said for me to tell you that he loves you and your baby. - This only made you cry even more. You gazed at your son and caressed his face tenderly.

- ( ), it seems like your daddy isn't going to see you! - You closed your eyes. - Oh Gin... I need you... - In that moment, attracted by the sound of crying, Isshin and Yuzu appeared near you. After the two shinigami explained the situation, the older man approached you and placed a hand on your shoulder.

- ( )-chan, I know how hard this is. Loosing the one you love is heartbreaking. However, your son needs you now and you need to rest. - Reluctantly you agreed and let him take your son from your arms so that you could sleep.

Hours later, when you woke up, you saw that the other shinigami were near your bed, cooing at your son who was laying in a small cot next to your bed. When they realized that you were awake they all gazed at you and then Ichigo approached you.

- ( ), I'm sorry about Ichimaru. Also, you and your son are safe. Aizen is dead. - You nodded slowly as you gazed sadly at him.

- Thank you Ichigo-kun. - The other shinigami smiled sadly at you and then Rukia approached you.

- ( )-chan, ( )-kun is so cute! He so calm! - You smiled tenderly as you gazed at your son.

- Thank you Rukia-chan. He looks... like his father. - Before you could help it, you felt tears falling down your cheeks. Rangiku saw this, approached you and gave you a hug. In her arms, you couldn't help but cry even more. After a while, you pulled away from the hug and cleaned your eyes. Kira smiled sadly at you and then handed you your son.

- Here, ( )-chan, the baby seems to miss you. - You smiled and cradled little ( ) tenderly in your arms, doing your best to calm him down and to make him stop crying.

- There, there, baby. Everything's alright, I'm here ( ). I'll never leave you. Mommy loves you very much and... daddy loved you as well. - At these words you couldn't help but let the tears fall once more.

This time however, before anyone could approach you or say anything, a very familiar voice was heard in the room.

- Why are ya cryin' ( )? I thought I told ya not to worry. - At the sound of this voice who rose your head and along with everybody else in the room, you searched for the source of the voice. Everyone gasped and you widened your eyes when you saw Gin standing there, smiling at you.

- G-Gin?! Is that... really you?! - Your lover chuckled as he approached you and caressed you face tenderly.

- Yeah, my White Snake. It's me. - You let some tears fall once again as you smiled relieved.

- Thank heavens! I thought...! - He nodded before kissing you.

- I know. I'm sorry but I had to do that. Ya know that I'll never make ya suffer like that for nothin'. - Before you could answer him, Matsumoto approached the two of you.

- B-But... I saw you die in front of me! - Gin gazed at her and smiled.

- Ya saw what I wanted ya to see. - He gazed back at you and then noticed your son in your arms. - So, this in my little guy? Hello there! - Little ( ) opened his blue eyes to gaze at his father who was touching his little face with a long finger. You smiled at scene, specially when Gin himself opened his eyes and gazed at your son with emotion in his eyes.

- So, Gin, what do you think of our son? I named him ( ). - The man continued to caress your son's face as he smiled.

- I think he's perfect ( ). Ichimaru ( ), good name. - He then kissed you tenderly. - I love ya ( ) and our son as well! - You smiled warmly at him before kissing him again.

- I love you and our baby as well, Gin. And I'm glad that you're not dead. - He chuckled slightly, before you handed him the baby. After some maneuvers, he managed to pick the infant correctly.

- I'm glad that I'm not dead as well. Besides, I would never leave ya and our son alone. I told ya. - You nodded.

- You're right Gin. Sorry for crying. - He kissed your forehead.

- It's okay my White Snake. - He gazed at the baby. - Everything's okay now.

You continued to smile as you saw the man you loved and almost lost, gazing tenderly at your son. You could only hope that now that Aizen was dead, your little family could be safe and happy.

**The End**

**Jane Catt**


End file.
